You can't have everything
by TeamJanny
Summary: Jac's never had everything she wanted, as soon as she gets close, it gets snatched away. And that's never going to change. She's never going to have everything. But she can have Jonny. Can't she?


**This was inspired by something one of my best friends told me and I ended up with this awful fic! Please review 3**

* * *

"So, what would you prefer? Girls or boys?" Mo asked her two friends as she sat in the bar with Jac, Jonny and Sacha.

"Or one of each?"Suggested Sacha.

"I want one of each so that Jac can take the boy to football while I take the girl to ballet." Laughed Jonny.

"If we have a daughter, there is no way that she's doing ballet, when I was little, my social worker was disgusted to find out that I was the captain of the girls rugby team. All the other girls would go to dance classes whilst I would be off playing football with the lads or at the girls regional rugby championship." Jac told the other three, laughing at their reactions.

"Then how come you won't go to any of my matches?" Asked Jonny which made both Mo and Jac burst into laughter.

"I'll let Mo answer this one!" Said Jac, trying unsuccessfully to control her laughter.

"I showed Jac the video of you and James-" But before Mo could say anymore, Jonny interrupted.

"MO! You promised me that you would never show her!" Jonny said annoyedly.

"I dunno, I thought it was kinda cute when you tried to kick the ball, missed and ended flat on your back." Jac said as Sacha joined in with the laughter.

"I- MO!" Jonny half shouted again.

"What, she as trying to prove that she had the funniest video of you so i tried to prove her wrong... She was right though!" Mo replied with a huge grin.

"You didn't!" Jonny warned his girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to." Jac said innocently.

"Didn't mean- You promised me that you'd deleted it!" Jonny said, burning red in the face.

"What was this video of?" Sacha enquired.

"Jonny riding my motorbike." Mo replied.

"Lets just say that he screamed a little bit." Jac said as she and Mo began to laugh hysterically again.

"Jonny mate, I sympathise, I've been on the back of that thing and its absolutely lethal!" Sacha said, trying to make his embarrassed friend feel better.

Right, its my turn to get the drinks in." Said Mo, recovering from her fit of laughter. "Jac?"

"I'm going to treat myself and have a nice orange juice." Jac replied sarcastically.

"Make that two, its not fair for us me to be drinking." Said Jonny, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Sacha, why don't you help me." Asked Mo, earning herself a nod of appreciation from Jonny.

"You can manage on-" But before Sacha could finish his sentence, Mo kicked him hard under the table. "I-I'm coming." He stuttered, following Mo over to the bar.

"What d'you thinks up with those two?" Asked Jac, watching Mo whisper to Sacha at the bar.

"I don't know. I-"

"I mean they've been acting wired for weeks, I think its about time we got them together." Jac interrupted him.

"Jac, I" Jonny began but again he was soon interjected.

"I think those two would make a good-"

"JAC! Can you not stop talking for one minute?" Asked Jonny who was obviously getting annoyed.

"Yeah?" Jac asked, oblivious to what Jonny was trying to do.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jonny asked, looking at her with a soft smile. "You're my world, you and the babies."

"You're so cheesy." Jac laughed embarrassedly.

"I want share my life with you, I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you. I love you more than anything and I want to make you happy." Jonny said, getting down onto one knee, retrieving the ring from gist pocket. "Jac, you're not just my partner, you're my boss, my friend, my soulmate and I want to add wife to the list. So Jac, will you marry me?"

Jac sat there stunned, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded in reply, before saying "Yeah, but only if you wear a kilt." She said, kissing him softly and allowing him to slide the ring onto her slim finger.

"Can I..." Jonny began, looking at the people around him.

"Go shout it from the roof tops." Jac told him, letting her fiance hold her had.

Jonny picked up his empty glass and tapped a fork on the side of it to make everyone go quiet. "Jac and I have a small announcement to make." Jonny informed the crowd of people. "As most of you know, Jac and I have been together for about a year and a half and well... We're..." Joany stopped to think making his colleagues laugh.

"We're engaged." Jac finished for him, squeezing his hand.

"Finally!" Sacha shouted as everyone clapped.

Serena, Ric and Elliott gave the couple their congratulations along with wishing Jonny luck with his feisty bride to be.

"Where's my juice?" Jac called to Sacha, trying to stop herself from grinning stupidly.

"Mo said that we didn't actually need to get you a drink..." Sacha said, rejoining the couple.

"Ah, so you had her in on it too." Jac said to Jonny, as Mo sat down beside Sacha.

"You're lucky I did, she convinced me that you'd say yes, she helped me picked out the ring, she even found out your ring size!" Replied Jonny, beaming at his best friend.

"And you did that how?" Asked Jac, turning to Mo.

"You sleep in your office a lot. I just went in there whilst you were having your daily nap and measured your finger and i must admit; they're absolutely tiny." Mo explained.

"Right, I think its about time we headed off, don't you love?" Jonny asked Jac.

"Definitely, we've got our five month scan tomorrow." Jac explained to Mo and Sacha who were looking disappointed.

"Ah, good luck!" Sacha told the pair before they all said their goodbyes.

"I never thought I'd see her this happy." Sacha told Mo as the couple walked off together.

"Him neither." Mo replied, smiling as she saw Jonny slip his hand into Jacs.

...

"And there are your babies." Said the midwife as she turned round the screen to show the couple.

""They've grown a lot." Said Jac as she watched the screen.

"Its been two months since you saw them last, of course they've grown." Jonny laughed, holding his fiances hand. "You know, she listens to their heartbeats everyday." Jonny told the midwife, kissing Jac's cheek.

"He talks to my stomach. Its like he's expecting it to answer." Jac laughed.

"You two seem different since I last saw you, what's going on with you?" the midwife laughed, recalling the argument the pair had had last time they'd met.

"We're getting married!" Jonny informed her.

"Yeah, I-" But before Jac was able to tell the midwife of her stupidity to accept his offer, Jac experienced a shooting pain through her stomach.

"Jac?"Asked the midwife, worriedly. "Where's the pain?"

Jac pointed to her stomach and put her head back on the pillow.

"Is this the first time?" Jac shook her head in response. "How baby times?"

"A few times... Maybe more." Jac replied, her voice shaky an hesitant.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Side Jonny.

"Right, I'm going to do the ultrasound again." interrupted the midwife, knowing that Jac wouldn't want to answer.

"Is everything alright?" Jonny asked as he saw the obstetritions have fall slightly.

"I'm concerned that one of the twins isn't growing at the rate that the other one is. It could be fine, but because of the pain you're experiencing, I'm worried that there might be something wrong with the baby which could be slowing its heart rate. We'll monitor you and I'd like to see you for another scan next week." Dr Fields requested. "I know that this isn't what anyone wants to here but this could be something or nothing. Would you like to know the sexes?"

"Yes." Jac whispered, her mind going over what the doctor had just said.

"You have yourself two girls. Identical twins." She informed the nervous couple.

"Girls." Jonny said whilst grinning like the village idiot.

"Congratulations, I'll see you next week." The doctor informed them before handing Jac a paper towel wipe the gel from her swollen stomach.

After booking another appointment with the receptionist, the couple walked back to the ward where they spent the rest of the day trying to distract themselves from thinking of what the future may have in store for them.

...

"Jac? You haven't said a word all the way home. Is everything alright?"" Jonny asked his girlfriend out of fear and concern.

"Jonny, what if somethings wrong with the babies? What if they're ill or disabled? What if they won't have the same quality of life, because I don't think I can put my children through that. I'm not strong enough!" Jac said, looking at him properly for the first time since they'd left the obstetritions office.

"Jac, i understand how scared you are but we need to wait till we know more." Jonny said, trying not to loose his head in the midst of all the stress and upset.

"Please just tell me that they're going to be okay! Please Jonny!" Jac begged. Jonny could tell from the look in her eye that this was tearing her to pieces, shattering her heart, destroying her being.

"Jac, you know that I can't say that. But what I can say is that if there anything like their mother, they'll fight." Jonny told her, stroking her hand. "Lets just go inside and I'll make us some lunch. Are you sure you want to go into work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd rather be there than stuck at home mulling everything over."

...

"Jonny, what's going on? You've been acting weird since yesterday." Asked Mo the next day as she sat beside him in the locker room at the end of his shift.

"We had our 5 months scan, one of our twins isn't growing properly." Jonny told her amafter Jac wasn't in earshot. "Jac's terrified! Mo, I'm terrified!"

"Oh god Jonny, I'm so sorry. Is there... I mean can I... If you..." Mo spluttered whilst trying to find the right words to show her friend that she was there. "Come here." Mo said, pulling him into a hug, hoping that it would soften some of the hurt.

"What if something goes wrong?" Jonny asked before breaking down in tears.

"Hey, if those kids are anything like their parents then they'll fight and they'll pull through!" Mo reassured him. "How's Jac's coping?"

"She isn't. She's locker herself in her office so that she block everything out." Jonny explained, his head in his hands.

"She's working? Jonny, you can't seriously think that she's up to it?" Mo exclaimed.

"She gave me no choice."

"I've got another shift now so I'll keep an eye on her, go home, you need to sort your on head out before you can help Jac do the same."


End file.
